Thoughtless
by Princess of Despair
Summary: Sometimes it’s impossible to escape your worst enemy. ZADR. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Invader Zim and I do not own the song "Thoughtless". The song I heard was by Evanescence but I think Korn was the one who originally did the song.

**Author Note: **This came into my mind. I heard this song and I just immediately thought Zim and Dib! I don't know how well this turned out, I was mostly pleased by it. It definitely has ZADR in it but I think of it as more of a darker kind, a forced kind. Yep yep. So, I don't have much more to say about it. I just hope that someone will like it.

**Summary: **Sometimes it's impossible to escape your worst enemy. ZADR. One shot.

* * *

Dib stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the fire burning below him. He narrowed his eyes in hate. Hate towards the people the burned in that fire and toward the person that started the fire.

/_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
You can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_/

"Dib," a sickeningly sarcastic voice came from behind him. Dib spun around, coming face-to-face with his enemy, Zim.

"What!" Dib growled, now narrowing his eyes at Zim.

A sickening smirk crossed Zim's face. "You have a choice, _Dib_, you can burn with these humans or you can come with me and be my slave."

Dib growled lowly, hate pumping through his veins. "I will burn with these humans before I ever come with _you._ I will not become a slave to your sickening schemes. I will not let you tear me down."

/_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_/

Dib watched Zim stand in front of him, just smirking. All Dib could imagine was beating that smirk off his face. All different thoughts came floating through Dib's head, as he fantasized the different ways he'd love to make Zim suffer. Make Zim wish he'd never come to Earth. Zim had tried to make Dib feel sorry for him.

"_Oh Dib-human! It's horrible! The Tallest told me that my mission was a _lie_! I'm not supposed to destroy the human race! I'm just an outcast… just like you are."_ Zim's words floated through his mind. All the time Dib had wasted feeling sorry for Zim, had just proven to be more time Zim had to take over the Earth and bring his leaders closer.

"You keep staring at me human, what do you want?" Zim asked, taking a step closer to Dib. Dib looked Zim over for a moment.

"Why would I want _anything_ with you?" Dib growled. Zim smirked again.

"I want to kill you, slowly and painfully. I'm sick of the way you speak to me," Zim paused, "and I'd love to beat that ugly human face of yours until there was nothing left but a bloody mess."

Dib smirked. "Go ahead Zim, I'd like to see you try."

Zim's smirk slowly turned into a grin and then he exploded in laughter.

/_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_/

Dib clenched his fists, feeling the return of his anger.

"Are you making fun of me!" Dib growled. Zim finally quieted down a bit.

"Yes, human, I am. You're no threat to me. You're just a weak and angry human. Anger is always your downfall, you let your anger blind you until you're as dumb as the drooly babies of this planet." Zim let his smirk return to his face.

Dib knew that Zim was right. Anger never did help him in these situations, it was how Zim always got the best of him.

"Do you think this is helping you at all?" Dib asked. "Do you think it's helping you to stand here and make fun of me and tear me down? I don't care what you say about me, Zim, I will be the one human who will destroy you and tear apart this whole operation."

Zim laughed again, crossing his arms. "Oh, poor and pathetic Dib-human. I feel sorry for you, I really do. You will never understand, it's not within your comprehension. You may be smart, but that's only by human standards. Do you really think that you're going to stop the _Armada_? We've been taking over planets longer than you've been _alive, _human. Just give it up, you're _not _going to win."

Just for a moment, Dib could imagine Zim lying at his feet, begging for mercy. He could see him crying and begging him to give him another chance. Then he'd end his life, for good.

/_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_/

Dib stared at Zim, still dreaming. His fantasy was to get Zim back for all the things he'd done. He took just a moment to glance over his shoulder. The fire burned brighter, as it had spread. He looked back to Zim.

Dib could imagine it all. He would beat Zim to the ground, causing Zim only a small portion of the pain he'd been given, that he'd felt over the years. He wanted to stand over Zim and just laugh at him. Dib wanted to laugh at Zim in the same manner Zim had laughed at him all of those years.

Dib smirked as he continued to let the images run through his head. He could imagine holding a gun to Zim's head, he wanted to cause Zim pain.

"I want to rape you, the same way you raped me." Dib whispered, narrowing his eyes at Zim.

"I don't know what you're talking about, human." Zim replied sarcastically.

Dib imagined at that moment, pulling the trigger, putting a bullet into Zim's head. Dib began to laugh, delighted with the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Zim growled, clenching his fists. Zim did not like the thought of a human laughing at him.

"I just imagined putting a bullet through your head, Zim. I want to watch you fall to the ground, lifeless. I want to see you _dead_."

/_All my friends are gone, they died  
They all screamed, and cried  
Gonna take you down_/

It was Zim's turn to laugh again. "A bullet? Through _my _head?" Zim continued to laugh. "That can only happen in your fantasy, Dib. The only one here who will end up dead, will be you. I will kill you like I killed all these other worthless humans. Although I would think that you would be thankful, these are the humans who made your life _hell _for all the years of your pathetic life."

"Some of those people became my _friends_, Zim! You killed my friends! They all died, screaming and begging for mercy! I _watched _them burn and I _listened _to them begging for help. That leaves me empty inside, Zim. That leaves me really feeling insane, like everyone called me for _years_. That makes me feel like I can kill you without any regrets. I'm going to take you down, Zim."

/_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
You can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_/

Zim shook his head, turning away from Dib. "You're pathetic. I always knew you were pathetic, which is why you were able to give me pity. That is why I had you by my side, wherever I wanted you, when I wanted you there. That's why I was able to _'rape'_ you, as you called it. It sure didn't seem like rape to me, especially when you were begging for more." Zim smirked.

Dib shook his head, trying to get the thoughts and images out. "It _was _rape, Zim. It doesn't matter now, though. I'm wiser. I know that all of that was just a trick and it won't work any longer. You're not going to get me anywhere and you're no longer going to tear me down. I will rise above this and I will stop you and your leaders!" Dib took a step closer to Zim. "I'm going to _win _for once, Zim. Then when I win, I will be a _hero _and I will no longer live this horrible life."

Zim nodded slightly, looking back at Dib. "By the time that happens, Dib, there will be nothing left of this planet. All the humans you're trying to protect will be dead. Dib, I don't think you realize it but over half of this planet's life has been destroyed. Within a few more hours, there will be _nothing _left. That will be when you can make your decision. You can either die with these humans or you can come with me." Zim finished, starting to walk away.

Dib sudden became overwhelmed with rage and ran at Zim. He jumped onto Zim's back, making Zim lose balance. They both crashed to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Zim growled in surprise.

"I'm going to _kill _you." Dib growled, punching Zim in the face.

Zim and Dib wrestled on the ground for a few minutes before Zim pinned Dib to the ground. Zim shook his head, smiling slightly at Dib.

"Ah.. Dib. I'm sorry this has to happen like this. I believe you would have made a very good slave for me. You keep threatening me, telling me you're going to kill me. You say that you want to see me die right before your eyes. You're not going to get the pleasure of seeing that. Dib, I can't let you continue living. Instead of me being the one on the ground screaming in pain and begging for mercy, it will be you." Zim whispered, pushing a gun against Dib's stomach. Zim and Dib locked their gazes on one another for a few moments before Zim pulled the trigger.

Dib woke up, gasping for air. He looked around the dark room, before remembering where he was. Safe in his own bedroom.

"Dib-human, what is wrong?" Dib looked to his side where Zim lay, gazing up at him. Dib searched Zim's gaze for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing Zim, it was just a dream." Dib said, sliding back down into his pillow. Zim rolled over and sat up. He turned to Dib, leaning toward him. They gently kissed for just a moment, before Zim turned away and laid down with his back to Dib.

Dib watched him for a moment, before looking away. He looked out the window, seeing stars flying past them. It had been years and he still slept with the only being in the universe he wanted dead. His enemy, the one who destroyed everything he knew. He had become a slave, he had become the one thing he hated most.

/_Yeah all of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_/


End file.
